Many users use computing devices, software applications, and web browsers to view content (e.g., video, images, textual content, stories, news articles, etc.). The content providers (e.g., news companies, entertainment companies, etc.) often seek to keep users engaged with their content so that the content providers can generate revenue through advertising, subscriptions, or other revenue sources. Typically, the content provided to a particular user is customized for the particular user based on user preferences and/or demographic information associated with the particular user. For example, users can be segmented into different demographic segments (e.g., by age, gender, etc.) and content can be selected and provided to the users based on topics that have been determined to be of interest to the demographic segments to which the users belong. However, selecting and providing content to users based on demographic segment may fail to achieve the user retention and/or engagement results that the content publisher's desire.